MiMo's Bizarre Disventure: Phantom Blood Manor
by Dr.Roxas4dawin
Summary: Oswald the Lucky Rabbit lives a carefree life with his father Walt until the enigmatic Mortimer arrives and threatens to take away everything and everyone he cares for. But things become weirder and more dangerous when a stone mask is brought into the sibling rivalry, leaving the fate of the world in the balance. A Disney crossover AU version of JJBA Part 1.
1. Chapter 1

Mimo's Bizarre Dis-venture: Phantom Blood Manor

Hey, everyone. I'm sure it's no secret that everybody in the JoJo fandom is familiar with the one scene in Stone Ocean where Anasui vents about his Orlando guidebook not featuring any Disney characters, and have probably seen *One Cartoonist's Dream*'s Disney/JoJo musical, which led me to create this crossover AU of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure featuring Disney characters taking over some of the roles of the main characters (i.e. Mickey and the gang as the JoJos and JoBros) with some familiar JoJo characters playing supporting roles. I hope you enjoy this first chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own the story or characters featured in this story. They are the sole creation of the Walt Disney Co., Viz Media, Hirohiko Araki, and Shounen Jump. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 1: Mortimer the Invader, Prologue

"Heed my words, Mortimer," a weary looking, bed-ridden rat told his lanky son. "I've not long left for this world. When I die, I want you to take this letter to the White Rabbit Mansion. This is your ticket to greatness, m'boy, don't you dare waste it!"

"Understood, father," Mortimer solemnly responded, unaware of the secret history that his father and the owner of the White Rabbit manor shared. For a number of years ago, Mortimer's father made a living as an infamous pickpocket with his wife as an accomplice.

_13 years prior, by a dusty Cliffside in the rain outside of London..._

"Ah-hahaha! Look at the state of that wreck!" the thief cackled as he looked upon the wrecked carriage, and the seemingly dead man lying outside of it. "Whoever this blighter was must've died quick-like after that tumble. He and his family weren't hunting for coin then if these fine clothes be tellin' true."

"Oh, dear Ratigan! The mother is dead, but the baby with her is still alive. She must've protected him with her body," Ratigan's wife Kitty told her partner as she heard faint whimpers come from inside the wrecked carriage.

"D'you think I give a damn about some snot-nosed whelp? The babe will join his mother soon enough anyway," Ratigan told Kitty with an impatient hiss, as he dug through the man's pockets and belongings and found a strange stone mask hidden inside the man's briefcase. "Wot's this then? An eerie looking thing here. Who knows what it'll be worth. No matter, let's pull out his pearly teeth. They're sure to fetch a pretty penny-" he mused out loud before flinching as the man sprung awake.

"The wills of fate and providence have sent me aid. I offer you my thanks. Tell me, what has become of my wife and son?" the man asked.

"I regret to say your wife, bless her heart, has gone on to the other plane. But the baby is alive and well," Ratigan told the man, who shed a solitary tear for his dearly departed beloved.

"Fate can be cruel. My name is Walter Elias Disney; would you, my savior, tell me your name before my senses fail again?" the man introduced himself.

"_Eh? So this bloomin' peacock thinks I'm here out of the goodness of me heart? Ah-heheheh, what a Class-A sucker! Still, I should oblige his request._" "I am known as Professor Ratigan, your Lordship."

"Then Ratigan, I promise you that I will honor your goodwill in turn, whenever you or your family may be in need," Walter answered.

* * *

Back in the present day, a day or so later...

Mortimer stood over the grave of his father Ratigan with a scowl on his face.

"You were a devious trickster, and just as slimy as your namesake..." Mortimer growled under his breath as he glared at the tombstone. "Your slovenly monstrous behavior drove Mother to suicide, but those riches you have promised me with the Disney estate? I shall claim them and more, and accomplish what you have failed to do: exceed those who believe they would stand above the likes of us. The family will be the key; now rot in hell, vermin!" he declared as he quite literally spat on the gravestone before trudging away.

* * *

And that finishes this first chapter. I hope you enjoyed this little update and please remember to leave a review to let me know what you think about the story! See you all next time, and may your heart be your guiding key.


	2. Chapter 2

Mimo's Bizarre Dis-venture: Phantom Blood Manor

Disclaimer: I do not own the story or characters featured in this story. They are the sole creation of the Walt Disney Co., Viz Media, Hirohiko Araki, and Shounen Jump. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 2: Mortimer the Invader, Part 1

In another, much brighter part of England, a young kitten was being bullied by two teenagers playing catch with the kitten's doll.

"Stop, please give that back!" she sobbed desperately towards her tormenters.

"Let me guess, Ortensia, your daddy bought you this, didn't he? It sure is fancy; looks like being a upper class quack must pay real nice. Now I wonder... how about me and my friend peel off her dress and see if this actually has the real girl bits too?" the bully told Ortensia sleazily.

"Y-you're horrible, the both of you!" she whimpered with tears in her eyes as the two bullies started laughing.

"Guess this just proves how much of a crybaby you are, 'Tensie," they jeered, until they swerved around as a rabbit in blue shorts charged at the two.

"Hey! Drop the doll and leave that poor girl alone!" the rabbit shouted.

"Just who are you? Some friend of Ortensia's?" one of the bullies asked.

"I've never met her before, but that doesn't matter! I'll fight for her integrity all the same!" he declared, only to have the wind knocked out of him as he was rammed in the spine by a punch by one of the bullies.

"It figures, jumps into a fight over some broad he barely knows, and turns out he was all talk. Just look at him on the ground, I think he's gonna start crying!" the other bully laughed as the rabbit got back up on his knees and pulled out a handkerchief to wipe the blood off of his face. The kitten's tormenters noticed the name inscribed on the hankie and suddenly became angrier.

"The little brat's the Disney kid! Well, now that I know you're some rich guy's son, the pain's just begun!" Eventually, after some time passed, the bullies grew bored of beating the rabbit up and left the two alone. Ortensia then approached the rabbit to cheer him up.

"Just leave me alone! I didn't let myself get beaten up just for romance's sake, so whatever you're thinking, just forget it!" the rabbit angrily chastised the cat. "All I want to present myself as a proper gentleman. I saw you were in distress, and I couldn't in good conscience let you down in your time of need. A real gentleman goes against the odds to protect those who can't help themselves." He then turned aside as he started walking away, unaware he left his handkerchief behind. "Still, if only I were stronger..." Ortensia then picked up the handkerchief, and observed the name of its owner embroided into the fabric.

"Oswald Rabbiton Disney..." she murmured in curiosity.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the White Rabbit Mansion, Oswald took notice of a horse-drawn carriage approaching as he was playing with his pet Great Dane Einstein. Soon, the carriage drew to a stop as the doors flung open and luggage plopped down to the ground. Seconds after it made impact, a tall mouse bounded out of the carriage and landed on his feet outside, rising his head upward and leaving a piercing thousand-yard stare ahead towards Oswald.

"Y-you must be Mortimer, right?" Oswald asked the newcomer.

"How astute. And you are Oswald, heir to the Disney estate," he responded.

"Oh, yes, but my friends tend to call me Ozzy or Osdi for short," Oswald answered politely as Einstein leapt forward playfully. "Ah, Einstein! This here is my dog and steadfast companion, Einstein. But you don't need to worry about him, he's not one to nip at strangers."

Mortimer just snorted in derision at Oswald's explanation, and then proceeded to drop kick Einstein from the neck down.

"What did you do that for? He didn't even do anything to you!" Oswald snapped angrily, raising his fists up, moments ready to beat some manners into the unreasonable newcomer.

"_Well, well, so this is the optimistic brat I need to usurp? He wears his heart on his sleeve; honorable, but no match for the likes of me, Mortimer..._" Mortimer thought to himself deviously, before a voice called out to the both of them.

"You boys fighting already?" Walt asked with a stern voice. "I hope there's a good explanation for all of this."

"Forgive me, Mister Walt, sir. The dog jumped me with relish, and in my haste I struck it," Mortimer explained to the manor patriarch before the three of them went back inside for a tour of the estate, Walt was unaware of Mortimer's treacherous smirk for fabricating such a believable falsehood.

"Everyone, I would've died the night of the crash that claimed my wife were it not for Mortimer's father. As such, I want you to treat Mortimer in the same way you would treat my own son Oswald," Walt instructed his servants, who agreed at their master's instructions. "Now Mortimer, consider this house your home, and feel free to avail yourself of its comforts."

"Thank you for taking in an unfortunate soul like myself. Already your kindness is more than I can hope to repay, father." Mortimer told Walt courteously.

"You and Oswald are not so different, Mortimer. I am certain you'll both become wonderful brothers soon enough." Walt then turned his attention towards Oswald and spoke to him. "Oswald, I am certain that Mortimer didn't mean to intentionally hurt Einstein."

"I understand, father," Oswald told Walt. "It just stands to reason that if a strange dog jumped at me without warning, I'd be on guard as well." Deep in his thoughts however, Oswald had hoped that Mortimer's apology was more sincere and truthful towards him. Right as Walt led Mortimer to his room, Oswald took it as a kindness to help his new step-brother with his luggage, only for Mortimer to grasp his wrist with a vice-grip.

"Keep your grubby mitts off of my belongings if you know what's best!" the mouse seethed. "Consider this a warning, because next time you overstep, I'll break it!"

"But... I was only trying to help..." Oswald grunted weakly.

"I didn't ask for help!" Mortimer exclaimed, before pulling on Oswald's ear. "Now, listen well: we may be brothers now, but I am not one you should trifle with. In everything I do, I stride to be the best, for either you're the powerful person in the room, or you're nothing."

"But all I want is for us to be friends-" Oswald weakly questioned before Mortimer continued.

"And one more thing, I depise mongrels like your sloven canine. Not out of fear, but for their inferior sense of loyalty towards the unworthy. So keep that mutt of yours away, or else." Without a moment to spare, Mortimer climbed up the stairs to settle into his room, thus beginning a downward spiral of misery for Oswald.

"It would seem I failed as a father in your upbringing when I look at how well behaved Mortimer is!" Walt would tell Oswald whenever he slipped in his schoolwork or was overzealous with eating his supper. Poor Oswald was the only one who seemed to know the truth of Mortimer's malicious behavior, and yet no-one would believe him! It was a travesty!

* * *

Soon enough, however, Oswald returned to his group of boxing matches by the outskirts of his school. All of his colleagues would remark that he was the strongest in their group... until today, at least.

"Our latest contender is a newcomer to our company; all we know is his name: Mortimer," the announcer proclaimed as the match was about to start and the two opponents stepped into the ring. "The rules are simple, gentlemen. The first to land a hit and knock out their opponent is the winner. Now, fight!"

And so, the match began, with Mortimer rapidly dodging Oswald's jabs as if he were a ghost phasing through the air.

"_Why can't I connect?_" Oswald groaned internally.

"_So the pampered brat can box, I'll give him that much, but he's never had to fight in the slums just to survive, and so I have the distinct advantage!_" Mortimer remarked to himself silently as he landed a jab right into the abdomen to wind him and then struck Oswald in the face with an uppercut. "_Your suffering isn't over yet! Next, I'll jab a thumb in your eye, to ensure that you learn your place!_" as he then proceeded to do just that and leave the rabbit broken and bruised on the ground.

"Your skills are unreal!" an onlooker remarked, asking Mortimer where he learned such footwork, as Mortimer offered to teach the onlookers on the condition that they wouldn't share the knowledge with Oswald, claiming he couldn't keep a secret if his life depended on it.

"_Loneliness is a force that will slowly devour a person from within. Bit by bit, I'll steal the life that insipid bunny was meant to have, until he's nothing but a husk of his former self. Soon, he'd wish he were dead, and then one day, I'll be kind enough to grant him his wish..._" Mortimer plotted in his head, soaking in the popularity while Oswald was left laying on the ground distraught.

"_Ever since he arrived, he's been trying to destroy me! Damn you, Mortimer, you conniving rat!_" Oswald cursed to himself, feeling a growing disdain for Mortimer's vicious treachery.

* * *

And that finishes this new chapter. I hope you enjoyed this little update and please remember to leave a review to let me know what you think about the story!


	3. Chapter 3

MiMo's Bizarre Dis-venture: Phantom Blood Manor

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or settings in this story, nor do I claim to. They belong to Hirohiko Araki, Disney and Viz Media.

* * *

Chapter 3: Mortimer the Invader, Part 2 (and character page)

Later that day, Oswald sat alongside Einstein at the park, contemplating in the solace that Einstein would be the one constant in his life that would never turn its back on him. While deep in thought, he almost failed to notice the kitten from a couple days past leave a basket full of grapes in a basket hanging by a tree branch before running off.

"That girl seemed familiar, but just who was she?" Oswald pondered out loud when he took notice that his handkerchief was left in the basket having been cleaned and laundered since the fight the other day.

"Hey, thank you! I'll be here tomorrow if you want to come back!" Oswald called out as the girl went on her way. And so it was as time went on that the darkness in Oswald's life was cleared away by the burning flame of love between him and Ortensia. But of course, the bitter parts of reality have a way of rearing its ugly head in our brightest moments, and one day, the bond between the two would become severed by the threat known as Mortimer. It was during sunset when the two parted ways for the day, and Ortensia was walking the path back home, unaware that Mortimer was hiding, preparing to make his move. Soon, he stepped out from the shadows and confronted the startled girl with the two bullies she ran across before.

"Heh heh, remember us, poppet?" one of the bullies asked.

"Your name wouldn't happen to be Ortensia, would it? You and Oswald make quite the couple, and try as I might to ruin his life, Oswald has been rather happy recently. I'll just have to fix that won't I?" Mortimer inquired, right as Ortensia desperately began to make her escape, only to be grabbed by force and brought into a liplocked embrace.

"The- the brilliant bastard's done it! That Mortimer just does whatever he wants, consequences be damned! I wish I were as brave as he is!" the bullies remarked while Ortensia was knocked into a muddy puddle as Mortimer let go.

"You and Oswald haven't kissed yet, have you? Well, hah-cha-cha! This is your lucky day. Let it be known that your first kiss wasn't with that bum Oswald, but I, Mortimer!" Ortensia's gasp of shock confirmed the truth to Mortimer, who smirked in his victory. "_Even though it was by force, I managed to kill their romance with just a single kiss._"

"Mortimer, just look at her! She's trying to wash her mouth out with that puddle! Why would she do that, even when there's a clean lake nearby?" one of the bullies called out as they saw Ortensia rinsing her mouth out with the dirty water, trying to cleanse her lips of Mortimer's non-consensual kiss, snapping Mortimer out of his inner sense of triumph.

"Ungrateful wench! I'll teach you better than to wash away my kiss!" Mortimer hissed angrily as he raised his hand and backhanded the poor girl. After doing so, Mortimer winced and internally chatised himself for losing his temper towards her. "We're done here. Let's leave."

* * *

The next day, Oswald approached Ortensia after school with a friendly greeting, only to see the kitten run away with guilt in her heart, over her unwilling betrayal towards the one she truly loved.

"What was that for?" Oswald wondered out loud, when he turned around to see his former friends laughing.

"He doesn't know? Who wants to break it to him?" one of the teens asked.

"I don't know; I'd feel bad for making his Lordship cry!" another answered mockingly, as Oswald mentally put the pieces together and realized what exactly happened.

"It was his doing! This time, Mortimer will pay!" Oswald fumed as he stormed back home to face off against his nefarious brother. "MORTIMER!" Oswald roared in anger.

"Hush, you little brat! You'd hold your tongue if you know what's best for you," the mouse replied sternly. "At any rate, are you jealous that I stole your beloved's affections? And now you intend to give me a sound thrashing?"

"Your fight is me! You've gone too far this time by sullying an innocent woman's honor!" Oswald shouted as he lunged forward to punch the rodent.

"Perhaps I have, but still you'll pay!" Mortimer declared as the two prepared to fight. Oswald rushed forward with a punch only to get jabbed by a kneecap to the face by Mortimer. "A solid hit! Care to surrender, boy?" Still, Oswald did not back down as he wrapped his hands around Mortimer's shoulder blades.

"I won't! Not until Ortensia is safe from your abuse!" Oswald shouted before headbutting Mortimer hard enough to make the rodent's eyes roll to the back of his head. Stunned, the foe was left open to punishment as Oswald beat Mortimer down with his fists. "I'll beat you down until you're a blubbering mess, Mortimer!"

"_How could a pampered brat like him defeat the likes of me?!_" Mortimer questioned to himself frantically as he started to spit out blood. One more punch was enough to send the mouse flying backwards to the ground and his blood splattered against the stone mask that hung on the wall behind him. The mask twitched and rattled until it popped loose and fell to the floor, revealing sharp protrusions jutting out from the back.

"How did a splash of blood ever make it do that?" Oswald wondered before he turned his attention back towards Mortimer.

"How dare you, filthy cur!" Mortimer whimpered in anger, pulling out a knife, ready to kill his own brother.

"That's quite enough!" Walt firmly told the two boys from the second floor, right as Mortimer hid the knife away and the mask reverted back to its normal state. "I know boys your age are prone to fisticuffs, but I saw your mercilessly pummeled Mortimer when he clearly had no chance of fighting back. Such is the mark of a coward."

"But, Father, I..." Oswald pleaded.

"Not another word! Both of you go to your chambers at once. I'll come up with a suitable punishment for you both in time," Walt told the two brothers who glared at each other with disdain in their eyes. It should've ended there, but Mortimer was not one to give up easily. In secret, later that evening, Mortimer restrained Einstein and wired his mouth shut before locking him in a wooden box and placing it inside the furnace. As far as everyone else was concerned, it was the work of a passing burglar who was spooked by Einstein, and tried to dispose of the trusty hound. That night, Oswald went to bed and wept at the loss of his one true companion left in the world: his beloved dog, unjustly murdered by a jealous usurper. In the blink of an eye, several years eventually passed...

TO BE CONTINUED...

*play ending credits theme: "White Rabbit" by Jefferson Airplane*

_And if you go chasing rabbits and you know you're going to fall _

_Tell 'em a hookah smoking caterpillar has given you the call_

_To call Alice, when she was just small_

_When the men on the chessboard get up __and tell you where to go_

_And you've just had some kind of mushroom and your mind is moving slow_

_Go ask Alice, I think she will know_

_When logic and proportion have fallen sloppy dead_

_And the white knight is talking backwards_

_And the red queen's off with her head_

_Remember what the dormouse said_

_Feed your head, feed your head_

* * *

Character Page

* Oswald= Jonathan Joestar

* Mortimer Mouse= Dio Brando

* Walt Disney= George Joestar I

* Ratigan= Dario Brando

* Kitty= Dio's Mother

* Robert E.O. Speedwagon= himself

* Ortensia= Erina Pendleton

* Hector Barbossa= Will A. Zeppeli

* Chi-Fu= Wang Chung

* Poco and his sister= themselves

And other characters to be revealed as we go...

* * *

_**Next time on MiMo's Bizarre Dis-venture...**_

_Seven years later..._

_"Together, there's nothing these two cannot accomplish!"_

_"This letter... having read it, it finally makes sense!"_

_"Tough talk! If you're looking to lose body parts, do stick around."_

_"If you're insinuating I'd poison father, then from this moment on, we're no longer friends!"_

_"You plotted to hurt father. I'll never let you get away with this, Mortimer!"_

**_..."A Letter from the Past"._**

* * *

That finishes up another chapter of this story. I hope you all enjoyed it, and it would be nice if you could leave a review if you have anything to say about where you'd like to see this story go to.


	4. Chapter 4

MiMo's Bizarre Dis-venture: Phantom Blood Manor

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or settings in this story, nor do I claim to. They belong to Hirohiko Araki, Disney and Viz Media.

* * *

Chapter 4: A Letter from the Past, Part 1

The year is now 1888; seven years since Mortimer entered Oswald's life and turned it into a living hell. The infamous Jack the Ripper stalked the streets of London, attacking women under the cover of night and killing them by slitting their throats. His elusive actions were enough to baffle even Scotland Yard and the rest of England's police force. However, Jack's trail of bloodshed was small fry compared to the horror quietly waiting in the darkness through a simple stone mask, and the rivalry between two certain brothers that gave it power...

*play opening theme "Again" by Yui (also featured in Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood)*

As day broke at a local England university, a tense rugby match was underway as the crowd watched with bated breath to see its outcome. The ball was kicked off, and caught mid-air by a rabbit with well-toned muscle and shaggy black head fur.

"And we have an interception!" the announcer proclaimed. "The ball got plucked from the air by our school's hero, Oswald Rabbiton! But will it be enough for him to win the last game of his university career?"

"Get him!" players from the opposing team shouted as three of them tackled Oswald from all ends. Unfazed, Oswald grunted in effort and heaved his form forward with all the strength he could muster, dragging the clinging opponent players along.

"How bizarre! He's bogged down three-to-one, and still he keeps moving forward! It's as though the spirit of Hercules burns within him!" the announcer exclaimed as another player tackled Oswald, finally weighing him down. Left with no other option, Oswald threw the ball outward, where it was eventually caught by...

"Yes! The pass was received by Mortimer and he manages to dodge every approach of the opposing team," the announcer continued. "There's nothing between him and the tri-line and still he gives it his all!" With a lunge directly into the tri-line, it was enough to win the university the match.

"Victory!" the team roared in approval, as Oswald and Mortimer shared a moment of congratulations towards each other.

"That was some pass, Oswald!" Mortimer told the rabbit with a smile.

"It would've been for nothing had you not run it in the way you did," Oswald replied.

"Seeing you drag those defenders along, I couldn't just abandon you like that," Mortimer answered, as the announcer expouted to the crowd of onlookers about the two brothers going on to careers in law and archeology respectively.

"On and off the field, these two brothers are giants. Together, there's nothing that they can't accomplish!"

"Oswald, I think we should let father know of our little victory today, hm?" Mortimer suggested as he went off to accept an interview with reporters for the university and local newspapers, leaving Oswald alone with his thoughts.

"_It's been seven long years since father welcomed Mortimer into our home. Though I smile and treat him like a brother, nay, a friend, nothing could be further from the truth. Granted, he's nothing if not affable and smart as a whip... I just can't bring myself to forgive him for all the cruelty he wrought on me growing up!_"

Meanwhile with the interview, Mortimer was asked to talk about his camaraderie with his brother Oswald.

"Wouldn't you rather hear about the rest of the team too?" Mortimer inquired.

"Come on! Surely, you could tell us something of substance!" the reporter requested.

"Should I?" Mortimer pondered out loud before thinking to himself. "_Me, Mortimer? Friends with that oaf? The truth is, I've spent these past few years playing dumb and making nice with that imbecile. But now that I'm old enough, my plan can finally come to fruition. Soon, the family fortune will be mine! And God help anyone who dares to stand in my way!"_

* * *

It was a snowy evening, dusting the ground with its crystalline ivory powders when Oswald and Mortimer arrived back home at the Mansion, ready to share their good news with their father Walt. However, the sorry sight of the mansion's patriarch made it clear that he had seen better days; his complexion was pale as a sheet, his figure frail and more akin to a skeleton with skin tightly clinging against the frame as he sat in his bed coughing phlegm and blood every so often.

"Father, how are you faring today?" Mortimer asked.

"Save for my cough, I'm feeling much better than yesterday," Walt replied. "But I'm told I should be in the hospital."

"Why? I fear it would do you more harm than good," Mortimer insisted. "Doctors nowadays care only about making a profit. They'd sooner measure a shroud for your casket rather than have you cured."

"In that case, then I'll remain here. The comforts of home are curative enough. The pain in my chest isn't as strong and the swelling has gone. I'm getting back on the mend," Walt explained, while Oswald wasn't as convinced.

"_It was only a mere cold,_" he thought to himself. "_Why has it worsened the way it has?_"

"On a brighter note, I heard tell of your victory today. Quite the display of teamwork.

"Somebody told you about it already?" Oswald asked in confusion.

"I received word about it from Professor Iwerks at the University. He and I go way back from our own days at college," Walt told the brothers.

"I must say, he's fast. I'm glad he wasn't a supporter of our opponent's team or we would've lost," Mortimer remarked before all three of them shared a laugh together.

"It warms my heart to see how well the both of you have turned out," Walt added. "Providence has been kind to the both of you. Oswald, Mortimer, both of you go and follow your ambitions, whatever they may be. I'll lend you aid in any way I can."

"You rescued me from my hour of calamity," Mortimer told his adopted father. "Already that debt is more than I can ever repay..."

* * *

Soon enough in the family study, Oswald was studying over the stone mask he observed in his fight with Mortimer years before, testing a theory by drawing a drop of blood from his finger as it dripped onto the mask. It rattled and convulsed upon impact with the droplet and retracted its peculiar spines.

"_The secret of this mask is knowledge to I and I alone. I can't imagine for what purpose it ever was fashioned, but it was a heirloom that belonged to my mother, so that brings me comfort even in a dark sort of way. When I finally unravel its mystery, it'll be the talk of the archeological field for years to come,_" Oswald pondered as he reached for a textbook for further research, only to knock over a wooden box perched on the shelf.

"Whoops!" Oswald awkwardly gulped, as both the box and textbook fell to the floor. As he climbed down from the ladder, he observed the spilled contents, finding a letter addressed with the name of Mortimer's father Ratigan. Quietly, he read it, while Mortimer was going up the staircase to personally deliver Walt his medicine.

"This letter explains everything! Having read it, it all makes sense now! Mortimer... he's deceived us from the beginning..." Oswald declared having finished analyzing the postage. In fact, Mortimer had for the past year, secretly acquired poison from a apothecary in the slums known as Ogre Street. Its owner claimed to be a deposed member from the council of the Emperor of China himself, but the details didn't matter much to Mortimer. As long as the toxins did the job, it was money well invested for the devious rodent.

"Mortimer, isn't that Father's medicine?" Oswald inquired as he met his brother at the top of the stairs.

"He's due for his next dosage," Mortimer informed Oswald.

"So you've been delivering it to him this whole time?"

"Yes I have; what of it?" Mortimer asked.

"I just discovered a letter your father wrote to mine years ago. It reads: **_Your Lordship, sickness has laid me right and low. Whatever it is, I fear it'll be the death of me. My fingers have swollen like sausages and my chest stings like a thousand needles. And I can't breathe, save for this blasted coughing._**"

"And?"

"Those are the same symptoms as father, ad verbatim! There's no way that it is just coincidence! I'm going to have a doctor investigate this powder," Oswald continued, as he approached to pick up the medicine until Mortimer wrapped his hand around Oswald's wrist in anger.

"Brother, if you're insinuating that I would try and poison father, then from this moment forward, we are no longer friends!" Mortimer declared as he shot an icy glare at the rabbit, who averted his line of sight with a sense of uneasiness.

"_I can't look him in the eye, because I have no proof to back up my claim,_" Oswald chastised himself in his mind.

"Now, if you put that back on the plate, I might just overlook this lapse in judgement," Mortimer told Oswald as he was starting to walk away with the platter.

"Wait! If it really is nothing out of the ordinary, I want you to swear by it on your father's name. If you do that, I'll never question you again about it," Oswald told his step-brother. "_If my hunch proves true, his father's honor is the one thing he won't be able to bring himself to lie about._" "What are you waiting for?"

"I- I swear..." Mortimer shakily began to speak, as he raged inside his head. "_How could I possibly swear upon the honor of a man who had none?_" "That bastard deserved everything that was coming to him! How is that for the truth, brother?!" he roared as he threw a punch at Oswald's cheekbone, who took it without flinching.

"...You just gave me all the proof I needed. Upon hearing Ratigan's name, you lashed out at me. I don't know what could've driven you to poison him, yet still you did, and you intended to do the same to father! I'll never let you get away with it, Mortimer, as long as I live!" Without effort, he then proceeded to throw Mortimer off from the stairwell and onto the floor, where he weakly lifted himself up and looked upon the brother who now had the psychological high ground over him. "Once I find out what exactly this is, I'm taking it to the police. And then you won't be able to hurt anyone else ever again!"

"Damn you and your eyes, you brat..." he seethed as he felt memories of his youth taking abuse from Ratigan flooded back.

"_Where is my whiskey, you foppish whelp? You disappoint me with your hesitance!" _Ratigan would often say to his son in a drunken rage.

"_Father, I..._" Mortimer began to explain just before Ratigan threw the boy's book back in his face, knocking him to the floor.

"_You're spineless and weak, just like your feeble mother! Neither of you can make the tough choices!_"

"_Heh... better to be like mother than a conniving rat like you..._" Mortimer snarked, pushing upon Ratigan's beserk button.

"**_I AM NOT A RAT!_**" he hissed angrily, even resorting to breaking the bottle of alcohol and throwing the shards of glass at his own son's face as the memory ended and Mortimer returned to the reality of the moment.

"Knowing that father's blood runs in my veins is enough to drive me mad!" Mortimer lamented as he retreated to his own room. "Oswald should consider himself lucky that he bought himself another day of survival..."

* * *

That finishes up another chapter of this story. I hope you all enjoyed it, and it would be nice if you could leave a review if you have anything to say about where you'd like to see this story go to.


	5. Chapter 5

MiMo's Bizarre Dis-venture: Phantom Blood Manor

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or settings in this story, nor do I claim to. They belong to Hirohiko Araki, Disney and Viz Media.

* * *

Chapter 5: A Letter from the Past, Part 2

Soon enough, Oswald approached his father with news that he would be going away on urgent business and assured him to only take medicine from visiting doctors and nobody else.

"Matser Oswald didn't want me to bring it up," the family butler inquired in confusion over the affair.

"The reasons for all of this are peculiar, but I trust Oswald with my life, so we shall do as he says," Walt replied as he started coughing again.

"Thank you for understanding, father," Oswald spoke as he went on his way, unaware that Mortimer was watching from his room window.

"Whatever you discover in London, I'll ensure you take it to your grave, Oswald. Did you honestly think I wasn't aware of the mysteries of the mask as well?" Mortimer spoke out loud to himself as he pryed open the lock in Oswald's desk to claim the mask. "The records in Oswald's research tell that the spines of the mask can impact within the brain itself. His wounds will be unique enough that there will be nothing to trace the crime back to me. Ah, Mortimer, you clever devil... if only Oswald were here so I could see the look on his face when he realizes his curiosity has led him to his doom..."

* * *

In a dark corner of the slums of London, the horse drawn carriage came to a stop as Oswald disembarked, having discovered from his university colleagues that there was no way to identify the contents of the poison within the medicine, other than it originated deep in the Oriental wilds of Asia.

"Master Oswald!" the driver spoke up in concern. "That stretch of road ahead is Ogre Street, one of the deadliest alleyways in all of England."

"I know, but this is the only place I'll be able to find what I came here for. You're welcome to leave, if you wish," Oswald solemnly told the driver.

"Very well, Master Oswald. May Heaven be with you," he replied as he pulled the buggy away with Oswald advancing further into the gale and snow banks.

"_Another dead end..._" he pondered as he encountered a brick wall. His recollection was then broken by the hissing of a feral cat holding the frozen carcass of a dead puppy dog in its jowls. A high pitched whistle then rang out, as three vagabound thugs bum-rushed Oswald. A man with wild and frayed blonde hair brandishing a shiv, an Asian man holding his hands up ready to spring a punch, and a man wearing a bowler hat, chewing on a toothpick, who seemed to be the leader of the trio.

"You do the honours, Tattoo!" the bowler hat man told one of his compatriots, who nodded in agreement. "Use that shiv of yours to slice 'im open. I want his guts for garters!"

"I guess Ogre Street is a pretty accurate name after all," Oswald remarked, as he blocked Tattoo's strike by grabbing the blade with his fingers.

"Just check this bloke out! He grabbed my blade! In all my years, I've never seen anything like it," Tattoo shouted in shock before resuming a shit-eating grin. "Stuck, aren't ya now? Just one yank of this knife, and they'll be picking your furry little digits out of the snow for a fortnight!"

"Go ahead then, I dare you. But I promise the moment you pull, I'll kick your groin in with the force of a sledgehammer. My principles would normally frown upon something that uncouth, but I'm looking to protect my family from those who wish to harm it. I'm willing to do whatever it takes to accomplish just that, are you?" The other thug lunged at Oswald, only for the rabbit to knock them both away from him into unconsciousness, but still very much alive.

"I've had quite enough! Now can one of you tell me where I can find an apothecary run by someone named Chi Fu?"

"Tough talk, kid! If you're that desperate to lose body parts, then just stick around, and observe this," the man stated as he pushed his hat up, razor blades shredding through the brow of the hat and spun it into the air with finesse. "I'll make mince meat out of you, with that tip of a hat! Hope you're prepared!"

Unfazed, Oswald shifted into a battle stance, determined to find an antidote, no matter what it took.

"Don't tell me this is your first proper dust-up. If you're gonna block like that, then it'll be your last, too," the man continued as he threw the hat forward, the rabbit raising his arms up to protect his face, knowing full well what could happen to his wrists if the blades made contact. At the same time, he kicked the knife forward, only for the man to dodge the fast-approaching projectile.

"Ha, gotcha! Granted I didn't think you'd hoove the shiv at me like that, but my chapeau still cut ya to the bone," the man gloated, only to raise his line of sight back up towards the rabbit and saw him charging forward. "Oh," he murmured as he was knocked back by a punch. "_Now I know why he wasn't defending himself back there,_" he thought as he fell to the ground. "_He doesn't care one bit if he loses a limb! It's like his resolve runs deeper than pain itself! I took a gamble, and I lost. I figure that's a fair cop of a move on his part._"

Oswald then took a moment to lick his wounds, only to discover he was surrounded by hundreds of more riff-raff.

"You might've beaten our boss Speedwagon, but you still have ta' deal wit' us!" one man shouted as he spun a rock sling in circles and a mob of thugs wielding scythes and torches loomed in front of him.

* * *

"What? You're telling me that Oswald went off to Ogre Street alone?" Mortimer asked back the mansion.

"I told him it was perilous, but the boy was adamant," the carriage driver replied.

"Keep this to yourself for now," Mortimer instructed as the driver dismissed himself and Mortimer's thoughts wandered. "_Perhaps I don't need to use the mask after all; alone in a back alley place like that, the brat's fate is sealed!_"

Oswald was still unflinching in Ogre Street as the mob came closer and closer until Speedwagon awoke and called out to them.

"That's enough! I won't have you lay a finger on that gentleman! Just tell me something, kid: you could've killed me with that kick of yours, but I could tell you were holdin' back."

"As I said, I'm here to save my father. You have a family too, don't you? Somebody waiting for you to return from your line of work. Who am I to cause them grief?" Oswald calmly answered.

"_He means it, don't he? He spared my mates' lives just like he did mine. He's naïve, but he's a gentleman to the core. I think I'm beginning to like this kid._" Speedwagon thought as he got back up on his feet. "Are ya gonna tell me the name of the bloke who spared me?"

"It's Oswald Rabbiton Disney."

"Well then, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. That apothecary owner's one tough customer, but I'm certain that it's nothing someone brave like you can't handle!"

* * *

Back at the Mansion, Walt looked upon the doctor's pocketwatch wearily.

"Sir, Oswald's been gone for three days. Should we be concerned?" the doctor questioned.

"Whatever my son has to do, I have faith he'll accomplish it," Walt answered.

"I wonder where the year's have gone," the doctor mused. "He's grown into such a fine young man."

"I can't help but feel guilty thinking I was too hard on him as he grew up," Walt glumly added.

* * *

In a gloomy street, Mortimer was drunkenly wandering about grasping a bottle of whiskey, an air of impatience and distress in his soul.

"_He's been gone for too long,_" he pondered. "_If he's truly dead, then why do I feel so uneasy? My paranoia has driven me to drink. Now I'm nothing but a drunken fool, just like my bastard of a father! Damn it all!_" In his stupor, he neglected to notice a duo of weasels that he bumped into.

"Watch yourself, boy! Or do you have no respect for your elders?" one of them snarled, before noticing the whiskey in his hands.

"Look at the widdle baby toddling about with his bottle, guzzling it down like it was milk from his mama's teat!" the other one cackled, only to notice the complete stranger was silent. "Look when we're talkin' to you! Didn't yer old man teach ya right?" That was enough to send Mortimer into a rage. Without a second thought, he swung the bottle into one of the weasel's faces, shattering it into several shards embedded into the man's flesh. Stunned, his compatriot pulled out a knife in disgust.

"You're crazy! I'll dice you into a million pieces for bloodying up my friend!" he hissed.

"Oh, you have me trembling in my boots, you old guttersnipe. Whatever will I do to get out of this pickle?" Mortimer asked sardonically. "I know, I'll just use this," he continued as he pulled out the stone mask. "It's meant for my brother, but you'll make a better demonstration for what I have in mind."

"I don't care about whatever yer ramblin' about! You're a dead man either way!" the bum shouted as Mortimer pushed the mask into the man's face, blinding him.

"Now let's see just what this relic is capable of!" Mortimer declared as he rushed the other man and slit his throat, watching as a fountain of blood splattered against the mask. Suddenly, a piercing light shone from the mask and its spines embedded themselves deep into the man's cranium, as Mortimer desperately shielded his eyes until the light subsided and the weasel collapsed to the ground, dead.

"All that spectacle for nothing. I expected much more from you, mask," Mortimer muttered as he kicked the corpse aside. Slowly, he walked away and picked up the top hat that fell of his head in the confrontation, unaware of the man rising back up on his feet, giving off feral growls.

"_This is impossible! How could he still be alive?_" Mortimer thought frantically as the mask slid off and unrevealed what exactly happened: the pale skin and sharper incizors jutting from the animal's gums were enough to indicate that it was now a being of the undead; a vampire. The creature roared viciously as Mortimer reclaimed the knife to defend himself. The efforts were fruitless as he was knocked aside by the fast approaching animated corpse, left hurtling like a torpedo against the metal fence leading towards the river wharf. Weakly lifting himself up by his shoulder blades, Mortimer saw the monster shambling forward at him.

"Even with his hand shredded by the knife, he still advances without pain. He shattered my shoulder with merely a glancing blow," Mortimer murmured out loud as genuine fear overtook him for the first time in years. There was only one option left for salvation, and living another day: the river! "I have to jump in!" he grunted as he desperately crawled away from the vampire. But it was faster, as when Mortimer looked up again, he saw the monster looming above him, digging its fingers into his throat to drain him of blood. Slowly, its withered and homely appearance melted away to reveal a youthful and lively complexion.

"It's peculiar," the monster spoke. "I was wandering through the night, when all at once I grew a brutal thirst..."

"_So this is the secret of the mask... but what good does that do me when I'm going to die?!_" Mortimer thought in despair as he let out a terrified scream as the sun started to rise. "_It's not fair! I had such plans! Must my last sight on Earth be this forsaken sunrise?_" Soon the light of the sun shone over the wharf, and the weasel groaned in agony as it burst into flame, evaporating into dust, leaving nothing behind but a pile of abandoned clothing. "The sun destroyed him," Mortimer observed in shock, as he began his trek home, ready to put the matter behind him once and for all. It was a stormy evening when he finally made it back. As he entered the mansion, he saw the main hall was completely dark. This changed when the strike of a match revealed Oswald waiting for him.

"Brother!" Mortimer gulped, surprised the rabbit was still alive.

"I proved my hunch to be correct; you _**are **_a poisoner. I have all the proof I require and then some," Oswald told the deceptive rodent, as the night that would change their lives forever began.

* * *

To Be Continued...

*play ending theme: "White Rabbit" by Jefferson Airplane*

* * *

_Next time on MiMo's Bizarre Dis-venture..._

"_Oswald, I've been a devil to you and your father. But I hope you can grant me one last request..._"

"_I've trained myself to tell the good and bad apart from just a sniff, and this fellow reeks of brimstone and blood!_"

"_I reject my mortality, brother!_"

"_Shoot that maniac!_"

"_Wrrrrry!_"

"**_FATHER! LEND ME YOUR POWER!_**"

_...Time with a Traitor._

* * *

That finishes up another chapter of this story. I hope you all enjoyed it, and it would be nice if you could leave a review if you have anything to say about where you'd like to see this story go to.


	6. Chapter 6

MiMo's Bizarre Disventure: Phantom Blood Manor

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or settings in this story. They belong to Disney, Hirohiko Araki, Shounen Jump and Viz Media.

* * *

Chapter 6: Time with a Traitor (Part 1)

"It would seem my hunch was correct, brother. You _**are**_ a poisoner," Oswald told Mortimer solemnly. "I have all the proof I require, and then some. Believe me, I take no pleasure from doing this, but you forced my hand."

"_**So brother, this is the night our little pissing match between us ends. Before the sun rises again, I will see your blood drenched all over this house!**_" Mortimer seethed internally as he stared down Oswald.

*cue opening theme "Again" by Yui*

As the storm raged outside, tensions continued to escalate inside the White Rabbit Manor.

"Oswald, before we part ways, I have something to say. I have been as a devil toward you, and it fills my heart with nothing but regret..." Mortimer told his stepbrother, while inside his calloused heart, his true feelings couldn't be any further away. "_**Bastard! You should've been dead in a gutter by now! If only I can get his guard down, then I can have my revenge!**_" "I was jaded by the abuse my father laid upon me, and it consumed my soul. Your father offered a kind hand forward, and I repaid his charity with poison! The only reason I returned was to offer my apologies and turn myself in. Grant me this request, and I give you my word you'll never have to see my face again!" Mortimer pleaded.

"You do raise a good point..." Oswald observed.

"Mind yourself, kid," a newcomer piped in, addressing the rabbit. "He's trying to deceive you. I figured you might run into trouble arriving back home, so I decided to come and aid you." Mortimer grunted in disgust, fearing his plan was already starting to unravel. "You're probably wondering who I am, so allow me to shed some light for you. The name is Robert E.O. Speedwagon. I like you, Oswald, some I'll offer you some advice pro bono. When you live in the street gutters as I have, you've got to keep your wits about if you want to see the light of tomorrow. I've trained myself to recognize the noble from the riffraff with just a sniff... and your brother here reeks of brimstone and blood worse than anyone I've ever laid eyes on! I bet you think he's merely a victim of circumstance, but guess again. He's been pure evil since the moment he took his first breath!"

"Feh!" Mortimer scoffed. "What sort of proof do you have that brought you to such a train of thought?"

"I figured you'd ask that, which is why I brought an old friend of yours along. Remember him?" Speedwagon replied as he revealed the bound apothecary owner Chi Fu before him.

"Forgive me, sir!" Chi Fu lamented. "They outmuscled me beyond measure!"

"You break my heart, Mortimer," Walt spoke solemnly as he stepped out wobbly with his cane with the authorities close by.

"Please, sir, you are still unwell. It's not wise to push yourself like this," the head officer told Walt.

"I am completely aware," he responded. "I just couldn't believe it to be true that Mortimer here would try to kill my son and I, both. Surely, it had to be a farce, but perhaps I was foolish to place my trust in him. Take him away, officers."

At the same time, Chi Fu had other thoughts regarding Mortimer's fate this night.

"_**A young man such as him won't see the confines of a stone prison this night, or any night for that matter. The will of the Devil smiles on him and gives him luck.**_"

Mortimer then turned towards Oswald, as he approached to cuff his brother. "Dearest brother, I wish it never would've come to this, but you taught me a valuable lesson tonight. Now matter how one schemes and plans, their ambition is still limited by the thralls of life's inevitability..."

"Wait, what are you going on about?" Oswald remarked in concern, as Mortimer quickly drew his knife forward, while brandishing the stone mask in his other hand.

"I mean, for me to truly attain greatness, I reject my mortality, brother! With your blood, I take the first step towards a new stage of life!" Mortimer shouted. The next string of events felt like a blur to Oswald; in the span of time it took for the rabbit to realize what Mortimer was intending to do, the officers drew their guns forward and Mortimer lunged at his brother, as the knife met flesh, and a stream of cold blood dribbled onto Oswald's hands. Only when he looked down, did he realize whose blood it was. "_This- this can't be happening,_" Oswald attempted to rationalize in a panic. "_This must be a nightmare! There's no way..._"

Unfortunately, the tragedy unfolding before the young rabbit's eyes was all too real, as the officers and Speedwagon gasped in horror upon seeing the White Rabbit Manor patriarch, slumped around Oswald's knees, clinging to the last bit of life left in him.

"**FATHERRRRRRR!**" Oswald screamed, as the rat before them responsible for this madness softly chuckled as he placed the mask on his face, drips of his adoptive father's blood activating the mask's spines. Soon amidst a radiant blast of power, Mortimer's laugh grew into the cold devious cackling of a true monster, bereft of any empathy or compassion; now there was a monster that cared only for power and bloodlust. While the likes of Roman Emperor Nero or even Ivan the Terrible would've had some infinitesimal shred of human decency in them, despite all the atrocities they had commited in their lifetime; if left alive, Mortimer could potentially unleash a slow rise towards Hell on Earth. So there was no hesitation in what happened next.

"Shoot that maniac!" the head officer ordered, as they unleashed a barrage of bullets upon the rodent, who then collapsed through the glass of the door behind him. Soon enough, he fell limp, and the light from the eyes in the mask dimmed. And so it was that Mortimer, a rat with delusions of grandeur and murderer of Walt Elias Disney... was dead.

* * *

Well, there goes another chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it, and it would be nice if you could leave a review if you have anything to say about where you'd like to see this story go to, and if this is something I should continue.


End file.
